The Fate of Lloyd
The Fate of Lloyd is the twenty-sixth and final episode of Season 10: March of the Oni and 165th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. The episode’s title may be referencing Lloyd’s afterlife, as he "died" in the the previous episode. This episode takes a direct continuation of "The Ending of the End: Endings". In this epilogue episode, an older and wiser Princess Twilight Sparkle and Master Lloyd are visited by a student and their children with a friendship problem. As they attempt to solve it, they look back on the times they and their friends spent together, while fulfilling the lessons from the First Spinjitzu Master, in his afterlife. Production This episode adds some elements from the next season, including the Never-Realm inhabitants like Akita, Kataru and Grimfax. Nya and Rarity's voice actresses, Tabitha St. Germain and Kelly Metzger commented about the relationship between her mother, Akita and her daughter, Chika. Writer Bragi Schut explains that Chika and Akita are decedents of the Formlings, except Chika is a six-tailed fox while Akita is a three-tailed wolf. This episode was released on Videoland's on-demand service in the Netherlands on August 17, 2019, but was later taken down. This episode was originally scheduled to air on September 24, 2019 on Polish channel MiniMini+, but was replaced with a rerun of an earlier episode. However, it was still released the following day on the nc+ GO on-demand service. It also aired on PLUSPLUS in Ukraine on September 25, 2019. When March of the Oni aired in the US, this episode added with Zane narrating "Many years later..." and removed "previously on Ninjago" section and the theme song. Plot The world of tomorrow The episode begins many years after Twilight Sparkle has ascended the throne of Equestria and Lloyd becoming the Master in Ninjago. The Canterlot of the future is inhabited not only by ponies but also dragons, changelings, griffons, yaks, Hippogriffs, and various other creatures living together in harmony. A much older Spike enters the castle and greets Princess Twilight, who now has a tall stature and flowing mane like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. She explains to Spike that, having inherited management of the School for Gifted Unicorns, her top student has failed to learn the most important lesson of all. Magic student Luster Dawn enters and tells Twilight that, even though she is very diligent in her magic studies, she is put off by the curriculum's focus on making friends, and sees friendship as a distraction and a waste of time. Even Twilight herself appears to rule Equestria alone, despite all she has accomplished with her friends. Reminded of how she used to be many years earlier, Twilight explains to Luster that friendships can be complicated and messy, and she tells of a time when she also thought it would not last forever. A perfect memory In the future timeline of Ninjago, Lloyd, now having a mustache and a goatee and wearing his bamboo hat that he previously wore in "The Gilded Path", was writing all of those adventures that the Ninja did, including various events like the Battle of Stiix, the Colossus rampage, the fall of Emperor Overlord, the Oni Invasion, the Pyro Vipers conflict and saving Ninjago and Equestria from being colorless. Just then, a young boy named Colten, who is Lloyd's son, was playing with Ninja dolls, when suddenly a fox tries to steal one of the dolls. The fox is revealed to be Chika, a Formling. The two started to have a fight, but Akita, Lloyd's future girlfriend, managed to stop them. The children asked Lloyd how to be part of their own destiny, as Lloyd suggests, he brings a new mural that the Ninja painted recently. The episode flashes back after the defeat of Legion of Doom and the Oni, Lloyd awakens in a dreamlike state and is greeted by the First Spinjitzu Master in a grassland. He thanks Lloyd for his continued efforts to save Ninjago, and offers him a choice—to come with him to a secretive place, or continue to protect Ninjago. However, Lloyd declines the offer. The Ninja, Morro, the Young Ninja, the Mane Six and the Mane Young Six are shown waking up from their state of unconsciousness inflicted by the Tornado of Creation and the Magic of Friendship, with the exception of Lloyd, who has been crushed by falling debris. The First Spinjitzu Master sends a petal from the grassland, which floats over Lloyd and brings him back to life, much to the joy and relief of his friends. Lloyd attempts to tell them that he met the First Spinjitzu Master, but they believe that his brain is simply addled from being hurt. While everyone is celebrating, the Overlord walks off while Wu, Garmadon, Celestia and Luna bid him farewell. Some time later, Karlof, Ronin, Skylor, Cyrus Borg, Dareth, P.I.X.A.L., and others watch as the Ninja put their handprints on the Monastery Mural, which is now shown as the Symbol of Destiny. The children were amazed by how the Ninja defeat the Legion of Doom and the Oni, as Akita chuckled. As the couples show the the children what will future Ninjago City, look like, Jay and Nya, now with two children, came over to the Monastery for a visit. The twins, Bobby and Gabby, came to Colten and Chika and they show the Symbol of Destiny that they worked on. While Colten explains how Jay and Nya have children, the scene flashes back to where Jay and Nya get married at the wedding ceremony, one month after the Oni invasion. After Jay and Nya are now becoming Yin and Yang, they both kiss, while flowers are thrown to the ladies and Gayle Gossip got one. Six months later, Nya is now pregnant for the final trimester. While Nya was doing laundry, her belly starts to ache. The Ninja, the two Formlings and Grimfrax make their arrangements to the hospital. Upon which, the nurses attempt Nya to push for the twins to be out of her uterus, but she is weak. The Ninja uses the Elemental Powers to brace Nya to push the twins out of her uterus. With one final scream, she finally have twins, marking that they were born. The Ninja, the Mane Six, Spike, their parents and the others were amazed by Jay and Nya's twins, which later to be named as Gabby and Bobby. After which, she starts to take care of the twins and have a few months off for parenting. The flashback ends as they know that they were become parents, just like Lloyd and Akita become parents and give two children. The four brings the children to Canterlot to talk with Princess Twilight, but before they go, a picture of Harumi is shown in an altar. So hard to say goodbye The two couples and the children went to Canterlot to see Princess Twilight, and Colten, Bobby, Chika and Gabby met Luster Dawn. Colten explains how Twilight becomes a Princess in Equestria. It flashes back to the day of Twilight's coronation Twilight and Spike are packing up to move back to Canterlot; even though she is ready to rule Equestria, Twilight is reluctant to leave Ponyville behind, fearing that she and her friends will drift apart in spite of their promise to rule together. Spike suggests that Twilight talk to her friends about it. However, the rest of Twilight's friends are more welcoming of this transition, explaining that change is natural and should be embraced. Applejack and Pinkie Pie are making final preparations for the ceremony; Fluttershy is rehearsing with her animal friends; Rainbow Dash is overseeing a special Wonderbolts routine; and Rarity is using star spiders to weave Twilight's coronation gown. Back at the castle, Twilight feels her friends care more about making her coronation perfect than the fact that she is leaving Ponyville. When Twilight's friends arrive to see her off, Twilight fully voices her frustrations. Her friends reveal that they do share her concerns and have been keeping themselves busy with the coronation so that they do not worry her or make themselves sad. Finally coming to grips with Twilight leaving, the ponies cry together and express how much they are going to miss her. Twilight feels a little better knowing her friends feel the same way she does. A perfect catastrophe When Twilight misses her train to Canterlot, she teleports the seven of them onto it so they can travel together. Unfortunately, their coronation preparations quickly start to come undone: Big McIntosh mixes up food deliveries to Canterlot Castle; Fluttershy forgets to bring snacks for her performing animal friends; the Wonderbolts leave from Wonderbolt Academy without Rainbow Dash; Pinkie neglects to supervise Gummy and the fireworks display; and the train gets delayed due to a herd of sheep on the tracks. Twilight finally makes it to the castle in time for the ceremony to begin, and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna officially introduce her as the new ruler of Equestria. However, the ceremony hits a number of snags: Twilight briefly trips on her gown; Fluttershy's animal friends fight with Rarity's star spiders; the fireworks disrupt the Wonderbolts' aerial routine; and the coronation guests are served applesauce instead of apple cider. The Council of Friendship and the Destiny Council Luster Dawn, Colten, Chika, Bobby and Gabby believe the disastrous coronation led to Twilight and her friends drifting apart, but she is immediately proven wrong when the rest of the Mane Six enter. In the time since the coronation, the Ninja and the ponies have grown up, some of them getting married and starting families, but they still get together once every moon to keep in touch, protect Ninjago and rule Equestria together as the "Council of Friendship" and the "Destiny Council". The story flashes back to just after the coronation ceremony ends. Despite how disastrous it was, the Ninja and the ponies share a laugh about it. Starlight Glimmer, P.I.X.A.L and Spike arrive with a going-away present for Twilight and Lloyd: a book of memories for whenever they miss their friends, in Ninjago City or Ponyville, wanting to maintain relationships with her friends for years to come, Twilight establishes the Council of Friendship, while Lloyd established the Destiny Council to get the Ninja and the leaders of the other Sixteen Realms know when they are in danger. With Lloyd and Twilight's transition to ruler of Equestria and becoming a Master in Ninjago now complete, Wu, Garmadon, Celestia and Luna take their leave to enjoy their retirement in Silver Shoals. The Magic of Friendship Grows Twilight finishes telling her story to Luster Dawn and the Ninja’s children, explaining that friendships can be hard and take work to maintain, but it is even harder without them. Luster takes Twilight's lesson to heart and realizes that friendship is not a waste of time like she originally thought, but she is unsure where to start making friends. Just like Celestia did for Twilight and Wu did for Lloyd years before, Twilight sends Luster Dawn and the Ninja's children to Ponyville. In this future Ponyville, the Ninja and the Mane Six sing The Magic of Friendship Grows, and Luster Dawn and the Ninja's children immediately start making friends with the ponies in town. Various characters introduced throughout the series are shown to have grown up with new careers, new or bigger families, and new and fulfilling lives. Toward the end of the song, Twilight and her friends see Luster and the Ninja's children off as they go to hang out with the friends they have made. At the very end, Firstbourne flies high above Ponyville as letters in the Ninjago language show up on screen, spelling out "The End." Cast *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain (Arielle Tuliao as her singing voice) *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Baker Pony - Peter New *Big Mcltosh - Peter New *Bobby Walker - David Kaye *Chika - Kelly Metzger *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Colten - Dean Petriw *Faith - Kathleen Brrr *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Fancy Canterlot Pony - Gavin Langelo *First Spinjitzu Master - Jim Conrad *Gabby Walker - Chantal Strand *Gallus - Gavin Langelo *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Grimfax - Brian Drummond *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Janitor Pony - Peter New *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kataru - Cole Howard *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent (Andrew Francis as his singing voice) *Luster Dawn - Sabrina Pitre *Maya - Tabitha St. Germain *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman (Shannon-Chan Kent as her singing voice) *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain (Kazumi Evans as her singing voice) *Ray - Vincent Tong *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Spitfire - Kelly Metzger *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong (Rebecca Shoichet as her singing voice) *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Song *The Magic of Friendship Grows Locations Visited *Ninjago (future timeline) **Ninjago City **Mountains of Impossible Heights ***Monastery of Spinjitzu *Equestria (future timeline) **Canterlot ***Canterlot Castle **Ponyville ***Castle of Friendship (flashback) ***School of Friendship ***Canterot Boutique ***Sweet Feather Sanctuary ***Sweet Apple Acres **Cloudsdale (flashback) *Grasslands (flashback) Differences between this episode, a Ninjago episode "Endings" and MLP episode "The Last Problem" *The scene where Lloyd meets the First Spinjitzu Master is recycled from the previous episode. *Garmadon did not leave the Monastery after the battle, unlike the original Ninjago episode. The Overlord did instead. *The Young Ninja, the Elemental Masters and the Ninja's parents join the allies to look at the new mural. *Firstbourne flies above Ponyville at the end of the episode instead of the Monastery. Transcript *The Fate of Lloyd (Transcript) Trivia *This is the second episode to have Lloyd's name in the episode title. The first is "Lloyd's Seven". *This episode is dedicated to William Scott Gordon-Decoteau, who passed away in an accident on October 10, 2018. He was a driving force in the production of Marks of Possession, The Changing Effect, and The Pillars of Time. His dedication can be seen in the credits. *This is the final episode of the Oni and Dragon arc that began with Sons of the Overlord and continued throughout Hunted and March of the Oni. *This episode was originally intended to be a series finale, but this is proven false, as the final season is Rainbow Roadtrip. This is because the remaining villains haven’t defeated yet. **King Sombra had already been defeated by the Mane Six at the end of "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach". **It is unknown if the Dazzlings will reform or get defeated, which is later stated in the next season. **This is the second episode that was originally the series finale, the first being "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master". *The First Spinjitzu Master appears in this episode. *This episode will air during the Pony Palozza marathon, which also includes Rainbow Roadtrip episodes, with the exception of **"Gearing Up!" **"The Secret of Friendship" **"Return to Seaquestria" **"Shine Like Rainbows" **"Harmony and Hope" **"Awakenings" *This episode takes place in the future, where Lloyd takes over being a Master and Princess Twilight taking over to rule Equestria. This also takes place after "Awakenings", because of the post-credits given. *This is the only Season 10 episode to feature Akita, as Lloyd’s future girlfriend. Apparently, she wasn’t introduced throughout the tenth season, until "The Never-Ending Snowflakes". **This means that in "Awakenings", Lloyd said "Will you be my Yang, Akita?" to her, which is a callback to the previous episode, where Nya accepts Jay to be his Yang. *In one of the flashbacks, Nya is having a child labor, and the Ninja sought to help her. **This means that this episode takes place three months after the events of Rainbow Roadtrip. *The Overlord and Tempest Shadow appear in some flashbacks, but they don’t speak. *Lloyd's full name is stated for the first time since "Boast Busters". *After the battle with the Oni, the Ninja celebrate their victory and teamwork in the battle and add a new mural to the wall of the Monastery of Spinjitzu. *The writing at the end of the episode is "The End" written in the Ninjago language. *The music that plays when Wu, Garmadon, Celestia and Luna say "goodbye" to the Overlord is "Always a Need for a Ninja," which was also used in episode 35 after Garmadon was purified of evil, making a connection between the two scenes. *This is the first season finale since "The Shadow Play" to not end on some sort of cliffhanger. *This is the final episode to be animated in the traditional flash animation style, until "The Absolute Worst". *The Ninja in the future timeline have become adults lately, as the Ninja, except Nya, gain a mustache and a goatee. Jay also wears an eyepatch in this episode. *Lloyd wears a bamboo hat in this episode, since "The Gilded Path". *This is the final episode to be in 22 minutes. *This episode marks the final hearing of Friendship is Magic theme, and the last time Cole narrates the episode title, until "The End of the Rainbow". *Luster's relationship with her mentor is similar to Twilight's relationship with Princess Celestia. *This is the only episode where the Overlord doesn't speak. *This is the third season finale to not be a two part episode, after "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria" and "The Legendary Friend". Errors *During the mural scene, Faith is shown wearing her hat, but later on she is shown without her hat. *In one shot where Nya is giving birth, her hairband is silver instead of light blue. *In one scene, Fluttershy's eyelashes are in her eyelids and eyebrows when she blink in two frames. **Later, her eyelids are not covered when she blinks in two frames. *When Twilight is about to cry about losing friends, her upper eyelashes are missing after she opened her eyes in one frame. **In the next shot, her left eyelid is not covered. *While at the Friendship Express, Rarity's upper eyelashes on her left eye are missing when she holds the tank of spiders. *When future Pinkie Pie was talking to future Twilight, her upper eyelashes are missing. *During Fluttershy's lyric of the song "Friendship happens so naturally" Luster Dawn's left eyelid is not covered before she opens her eyes. Gallery The_Fate_of_Lloyd_Title_Card.png|Title card